Habitation Situation
by WhippleWoman
Summary: This story starts 1 year after 'The Status Quo Combustion'. What happens if Sheldon loses touch with his life in Pasedena? Where would he go? What would he do? What will happen to Leonard and Penny if she makes it big? ***Spoiler alert: First chapter is 3rd person and the rest is from individual POVs. Also I'm a huge Shenny shipper...*** Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What'll it be?" the barista asked.

"The usual. Oh and a hazelnut biscotto."

"1 hot choc and a hazel biscotti!" The blonde barista yelled over her shoulder.

"No… now I take my cocoa tepid and I tell you every day that you may have many _biscotti, _but I ordered 1 _biscotto_."

"Oh, I know darlin'. You keep telling me, and I'll keep doing things my way. Do you know there is a Starbucks down the block from here?" she was stifling back a laugh. This was a daily challenge for Sheldon, but a fun game for the tattooed barista who liked getting under people's skin.

"Charlotte, you know I don't believe in mermaids. I definitely don't trust a company that feels it necessary to mock me with their belief that a coffee mermaid queen exists."

Charlie's was a local coffee spot that spoke to Sheldon's sensibilities. They made a great cup of cocoa, stocked the tables with the latest comic books, and most importantly: Charlotte let Sheldon reserve a seat. Being a sufferer of OCD she understood the need he had for a chair all his own. When he offered to pay for an armchair if no one else was allowed to sit there she couldn't refuse.

That day began an unlikely friendship between the tattooed wanna be rock star and the former physicist. Charlotte was determined that his chair had to fit the vibe in her shop, so she went with Sheldon to pick it out. Being the man that he was, Sheldon wormed his way into her heart through his innocence and sometimes annoying persistence.

"Charlie's huh?"

Sheldon would recognize that voice anywhere. No matter how long he had been away from Pasadena, Penny's voice remained etched in his memory. He had known she was meeting him today, but nothing could prepare him to face a life he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to.

"Good morning Penny. I trust your trip went well?" Sheldon stood and extended his hand.

Penny stared at his outstretched hand like it was the most curious thing she had ever seen. Before he could react, a look of sheer delight spread across her face. She grabbed Sheldon by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug resting her head on his chest just beneath his chin.

"Penny! Seriously, who do you think I am," Sheldon whined as he tried to escape the hug," I'm not some sex slave! Control yourself woman!"

"I've just missed you sweetie," she said as she sat down in the chair across from Sheldon's.

"And I have found that from time to time; for instance when I eat a cheeseburger, I miss you. And the way you understood what sauce on the side means."

The two sat in weighty silence for a few moments. Sheldon sipping his hot cocoa, and Penny just staring out the window holding onto her cup of coffee. It was Sheldon who broke the silence.

"Well," he sighed," let's have it already."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Penny sipped at her coffee.

"We go through this every month. You come visit whatever place I am at the time, beg me to come home, and I say no. You say everyone misses me, and that I'm being selfish and uncaring toward Amy. I assure you I am not, and we part."

"I'm not here for that… not this time."

"Oh," he said; his voice filled with haughty derision," a new tactic?"

"No sweetie… Amy moved on. She had to."

"You say that, but we have an agreement. I am sure it was just the other day that I spoke with her about it. She would give me six months to find purpose, we would talk once a week; unless I was busy, and then I will come home when I am ready."

"Sweetie," he ignored her and stared out the window," _Sheldon_, it's been a year. Amy waited, but you never called, she had to move on with her life."

"Hmm," he continued to stare out the window jaw slightly quivering," A year. I find it hard to believe it's been that long, but I've been busy."

"Doing what? Eating _biscotto_ at Charlie's?! Sweetie, I'm worried about you."

"I assure you I am fine. I do not need you to keep checking on me."

"I told you, that's not why I'm here." Penny had her jaw set, but a single tear rolled down her cheek," Do you remember the film I told you about?"

"The one where you were going to play the single mom?" For the first time in the conversation Sheldon turned to face Penny.

"Yes. It's going to Sundance."

"Congratulations Penny. I'm sure it won't win, dreadful script, but people say it's an honor just to be nominated. I wouldn't know as I always won, but I trust you'll ascribe some hope to those words."

"Bernadette and Howard, Raj, and Amy are all coming" Penny shook her head in confusion," I want you there. Leonard wants you there. Your mom is even flying in from Texas. She says she's going to bring Jesus to those sad little cult girls."

"Your point?" back to staring out the window.

"Here," she held up a manila envelope," Leonard and I got you tickets, and rented you a room. I need you there. I have done everything I can for you. Do this for me."

With that Penny got up from her seat and left the small coffee house without looking back even once. Sheldon was left alone, with a cold cup of cocoa, a half eaten biscotto, and an envelope that terrified him. Was he ready to face them? To face Amy?

I've taken a while off from writing. I hope you like the story so far. I'll post again tomorrow (possibly later today depending on sleep). I love comments.

I don't own any of these characters. I just like letting them run wild in my own little world. Don't ask me where the story is going. I usually don't know, but if you have suggestions message me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again I own not one single character from the Big Bang Theory, but I love them all dearly. Enjoy.

Sheldon's POV

The air inside my cab was stuffy. Utah was hot this time of year and the glass between myself and the driver kept the air conditioning from quite reaching the back seat.

_Why am I here?_

_Because Penny asked you to be here._

_That's not a good enough reason to just uproot everything and change my schedule. I don't like change. That's why I left. _

_But __Penny__ asked…_

"This is your stop Mister. $27.90." the cabby bellowed from the front seat.

I paid him and exited the car; clutching to my chest the one bag I brought. Everything I owned in my new life fit in this bag. It was easier. It was simpler. People didn't hurt me if I didn't have enough to stay around for longer than a few weeks at a time.

"May I take your bag sir?"

"No." I said as I walked past a uniformed man and into the lobby.

He chased after me trying several more times to take my bag from me before I could reach the front desk of the resort. I didn't understand people sometimes. Why couldn't he see that it was _my_ bag. I don't need someone to do things for me anymore. I do them myself.

I checked in and was shown to a villa. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Clean white surfaces surrounded me and someone had been kind enough to leave a new unopened package of sheets on the bed for me.

"Sheldon," Knock knock knock,"Sheldon,"knock knock knock," Sheldon,"knock knock knock.

"Hello Penny. Did you leave me these sheets?" I asked.

"I thought that you would like them new better than if you had to use hotel sheets." She knew me so well.

"That was very kind of you."

"Leonard picked them out. He said you had to have everything hypo allergenic, and since I had very little idea where to get sheets that were allergen free I let him pick them out."

"Ah… Leonard. I should have known. Only he would skimp on the thread count." I tossed the sheets back on the bed. Somehow they didn't feel as clean and new anymore.

"You know how much he's missed you, right?" Penny put her hand on my shoulder.

"I do know people _say_ they miss me, but they never really liked me in the first place did they? How can you miss something you find so burdensome… I can't do this." I grabbed my suitcase and started to leave.

Penny blocked the door," Sweetie, we all missed you. I know they don't always say the nicest things, but neither do I and you still like me." Penny's green eyes stared up at me with an emotion behind them that I couldn't quite figure out.

"I do. I will stay because this is your 'big break' as they say in what you would call _the biz_."

"Yeah. We in _the biz_ call it that all the time." When she laughed it was with her whole body," Come on sweetie. The sooner you do this, the sooner it's over."

"Oh," that silly infernal woman," of course it is. That's the very nature of time itself, Penny. Seriously, you must think before you speak!"

I followed her chuckle out of the bedroom and into a common area in the back of the villa. There they all were. Raj looking at ultrasound pictures with Howard. Amy and Bernadette were laughing poolside, and Leonard was draped over a lounge chair reading. They all looked so innocent, but I knew the truth. A brood of vipers would have been more friendly.

"Sheldon!" Bernadette was the first to lay eyes on me. She struggled to get up from her seat.

"Bernadette, don't get up. You look very swollen." She must be at least 8 months into her pregnancy.

"Sheldon!" Penny smacked my arm," Bernadette, you are _glowing._ Don't listen to him, well, actually you probably should stay sitting before those suckers try to make a break for the pool."

"It's okay Penny. I am swollen. Howard's freakishly large spawn are making me plump up like a smoked sausage." Bernadette crossed the patio and I bent to hug her. Surprised by the display she jerked back before finally kissing me on the cheek.

"Wow, Sheldon. I don't think you've ever let me within your 3 foot perimeter." Her face was equal mixes of surprised and happy.

"Social protocol demands that when one had been gone more than a month, the returnee should bow to the welcome customs he or she is greeted with." I explained.

"Hey buddy, long time no see. I see your circuitry is still a little tweaked. Why don't you come sit by the pool and have a drink?" Howard called from his spot perched on the edge of the pool.

"I'm not a robot," I looked at Penny desperate to see something friendly in someone's face, but she was sitting on Leonard's lap already; engrossed in whatever he was reading.

I turned on my heels and quickly made my way back to my room. The farther I went, the quieter the murmurs got until finally they were silent. I leaned against the bedroom door trying to catch my breath. _Why had I done this to myself? Why come here?_

"Sheldon," Leonard was on the other side of my door," We were just trying to talk to you. No one has talked to you in over a year. Penny had to hire someone to find you for this trip."

"I didn't hide from you. You could have figured out where I was easily if you had just checked Facebook." He clearly didn't put any effort into finding me, because he didn't want to.

"Sheldon, I called your mother weekly looking for you. I even tried tracking you though your amazon account. You just disappeared." A fist against the door expressed Leonard's frustration for him.

Did he really not know that I saw Penny every few weeks? We exchanged email almost daily. Why would she keep that from him? It didn't matter. Leonard only cared about himself. Somehow my absence must have caused him turbulence in his otherwise comfortable life.

"Leonard, please go away."

"No. Open the door."

I reluctantly opened the door. Leonard stood there leaning against the door jam. He looked frustrated. Penny smiled from behind him in the other room and then walked away.

"Come in." I motioned him into the hotel room.

Leonard immediately began pacing in front of the bed, and then plopped down on the end; knocking the sheets into the floor. He picked them up, stared like they were the most fascinating sheets, and then threw the package against the wall.

"Sheldon, you have a lot of nerve," he yelled," We have been friends for years, and you didn't so much as call once! I was worried about you. I thought of all the awful things that could have happened to you. Why are you smiling?!"

"Because… I can take care of myself. I have did for a long time before you came along you know. I let you do those things for me because you were, well… a little sad." Could he really not see how I took care of him.

"What?!" I guess not.

"Welllll," I said," when I met you; you were: broke, homeless, just starting a dead end career, and a little simple. I took you in, I gave you a home, a friend, and an ironclad roommate agreement to make you feel protected. When it comes to friends, Leonard, I'm the whole package."

"_A whole package of crazy maybe!_" He screamed and then followed it with a deep breath," Sheldon, you need to come back outside and be there for your friends. If I had my choice, we would have left you in whatever library Penny found you in, and left you alone like you wanted to be. She wants you here, we all do, but you can't just expect that everything is going to be okay."

"I never expected that. I expected you to behave just like you are right now. Really Leonard, don't be so predictable."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own the Big Bang Theory or it's characters, but how much fun would that be?!

Enjoy

Amy's POV

Sheldon and Leonard were silent as they came back from wherever it was that Sheldon ran off to, but after all Sheldon was good at hiding now. A year had done things to him that were just barely visible on the outside. A once clean shaven face was now graced with a slight goatee, and eyes that were so seemingly brilliant and innocent at the same time have lost that untainted sparkle.

"So Sheldon, what did you do while you were away?" I asked barely able to control the quiver in my voice.

"I traveled. I met people. I learned what it was like to be alone." He was so robotic in his answers. Looking to Penny before he spoke at all.

"Traveling," _keep it together,_" where did you go?"

"Most recently, I was staying in a small town outside of Seattle."

"Seattle," Raj interjected," Oh! I love Meg Ryan. She is America's sweetheart you know."

"What have you been doing for work?" Bernadette was pretty good at redirecting Raj back to the world the rest of us lived in.

"Well, I taught a summer course at NYU, worked for a day as a fisherman; disgusting career. I was a video game tester for a while. And most recently, I worked in a small comic book shop." He smiled as he spoke about his great adventures," My friend Charlie helped me get the job."

"Charlie? Does he work in the comic book shop too?" I was surprised that Sheldon had made friends so quickly and easily. He really had changed.

"She?"

"Charlie is a woman?" he had to be kidding me.

"Yes. Charlotte. She was kind enough to give me a place to stay and helped me find a job that made me happy. Charlie says that happiness is what life is all about. I vehemently disagree, but I did enjoy her way of life."

"You lived with her?" it was official. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

"Why are you so upset Amy?" he genuinely looked confused.

I had to get out of there. Running away somehow seemed wrong. After all, isn't that why I was angry with Sheldon? I slammed the door of my bedroom. This would have to do; sitting in a hotel room crying while the man I had loved told our friends about the woman he lived with.

Knock, knock, knock," Amy," Penny opened my door slowly," are you okay?"

"No! He lived with this woman, and who knows how many others. He wouldn't even spend _one_ night with me. We were together for years. How long could he have known this woman?"

"I think you are misunderstanding the situation," Penny was hiding something or just trying to cover for Sheldon like she always did," Maybe you should talk to Sheldon alone. Let him explain."

Penny stood up, and walked out. As she opened the door, there stood Sheldon. He entered and sat in the arm chair next to my bed. A awkward silence hung in the air.

"I think you have misunderstood my relationship with Charlotte."

_Relationship… _there it was," No I think I understand perfectly. You live with a woman named Charlotte. I don't need to know anything else."

"I would like to show you some pictures of my journey. Can I show you?" he extended a digital camera towards me.

I nodded.

Sheldon scooted the chair closer the edge of the bed where I sat," The first few months I was scared to be on my own again. I taught at NYU because it was all I could think of that would make someplace other than Pasadena feel like home."

Again I just nodded along. I wanted to be happy for him. Happy that he was able to be happy on his own, but it just meant he couldn't be happy with me.

"This is a picture of my intro to physics class. They were all very kind. This is a picture of one of my students, Bryan. He showed me around the city, and took me to Christmas dinner at his parent's house."

"That was nice of him." I was fighting to hold back the mix of tears and anger that bubbled at my surface," Where was this one taken?"

"That was when I stayed in the Florida Keys. I tried being a fisherman there. It was very dirty and didn't suit me. After that, I met Angeline," he showed me a picture of an elderly ebony woman with long braids wrapped up in a scarf on her head.

"She looks nice."

"Oh she is. Angeline was a dancer when she was young. Now she teaches latin dance to tourists. She hired me to manage her bed and breakfast while her daughter was out of town."

"That must have been fun?" his pictures were so full of life. Nothing like the Sheldon I knew.

"It was… a disaster. I don't know if you know this, but social interaction is sometimes painful for me. Angeline thought it would help me _break out of my shell_, but I got very overwhelmed and had to leave. She understood. She was very kind."

A few more pictures, and a few more stops along his journey later and I was left staring at a picture of the space needle. Here it was… Seattle. The place he betrayed me.

"This is Charlie," a woman in her 30's with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes stared back at me from the small digital screen.

"She's beautiful." A wave of pain and regret washed over me as Sheldon pondered the face on the screen.

"I guess she is. This picture is her son Marcus. He's going to Brown in the fall, and this one is her husband Peter." Charlie was married.

"I'm sorry." I was so embarrassed.

"No I am sorry. I left you with no explanation, and I didn't call. I know that I must have hurt you, but surely you realize that we were not good for each other. You wanted more than I could give, and I didn't want to bend. Peter taught me that is not what a relationship is. I would like to try to make our relationship work, but I know that you have moved on. I accept your termination of the relationship agreement. I violated it's terms."

"Sheldon, I …"

"Who is he?" Sheldon grabbed my hand.

"I've been dating Stewart. He's very good to me."

Sheldon walked towards the door, and paused. His shoulders raised and lowered in a sigh that rocked the whole room. He looked back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"It is my sincerest hope that you be happy, Amy Farrah Fowler."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own the Big Bang Theory or it's characters. The only thing I own, the only thing any of us truly owns, is my imagination. Let it run wild!

Enjoy

Penny's POV

I awoke to the sounds of splashing coming from the pool at 3 am. When I looked out my window I saw a solitary figure silhouetted by the glowing light from the pool's lamps. Sheldon was splashing his feet, and staring into the sky.

"Hey sweetie," I said pulling my sweater tight to keep out the chill of the summer night's air," what are you doing out here at 3 am?"

He didn't answer, and he didn't look away from the stars. Sheldon was lost to this world for the moment, and nothing or no one was going to bring him back here before he wanted. I sat down next to him on the tile poolside and put my head on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to lie you know," finally after several minutes he spoke," If you had just told me you were getting married, I would have come."

"How did you figure it out?" I cringed. I didn't want to lie, but Leonard insisted that we had to keep it secret or you wouldn't show up.

"Sundance film festival is in January. It's June, Penny. Your lie was laughably transparent. Which means it was probably Leonard's idea."

"Why are you so angry with him?" I asked.

"He thinks I am incapable. I cared for him as a friend, and he abused that trust repeatedly. I know that he feels I am a nuisance… even if he lies and calls me 'friend'" Sheldon diverted his eyes from me and focused on the sky again.

"Forgive me, please." I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I have always valued how honest you have been with me. Are you like the rest of them; lying and manipulating me to get what you want?" his voice was filled with pain. I had hurt my friend dearly, and he still showed up to support me.

"I swear to you: that was the last lie I ever tell you. I am so sorry, sweetie."

"I forgive you."

"What? No classes? How many strikes do I get?" I leaned my shoulder into him; almost knocking us both into the pool.

"No strikes. Charlie says my strikes are just a way of distancing myself from people. I have had enough distance." Sheldon put his arm around me and pulled me in closer," You must be cold. We should go inside."

"No," I said," it's too stuffy in there. All full of anger and hurt."

He looked confused.

"My movie did go to Sundance, and …"

"I know. I was there. It was very good." Never taking his eyes off of the sky.

"You were there?" I was shocked. I had invited Sheldon and he had told me that he was too busy to come.

"Yes. You invited me."

"You turned me down. Remember? You were too busy." Another nudge.

Sheldon scooted away and looked deep into my eyes," I lied."

Joking I said," I guess that makes us even then huh?"

"I suppose it does. I am sorry Penelope. I have not been a good friend to you this year."

"You've been wonderful. I'm the one who's been so awful… to everyone." I sighed. Time to come clean," A big name studio picked up my movie. It's getting big buzz, and my manager called today to let me know that we were going to have a big premier. Red carpet and everything."

"Congratulations. It appears you have really made it." He scooted back to my side.

"Yeah, maybe. My agent also said that I need to come to the premier with no attachments. To bring a friend; not an husband." My voice cracked. Saying my shame out loud wasn't easy.

"Ah. A house filled with hurt and anger. There is no wedding tomorrow is there?" sometimes he was too smart.

I shook my head," Leonard is heartbroken. He thinks it's personal, but I am so new in the business that I need to listen to my agent's advice. He's refusing to go to the premier now; said he doesn't want to be my _friend_."

Sheldon rose, and extended his hand to me; helping me up. Then he grabbed a throw that was draped over one of the chaise, and began walking toward the gate.

He momentarily paused, looked back over his shoulder, and said," Are you coming?"

We walked the path around the villa arm in arm. Finally we reached a large grassy area. Sheldon walked out and laid the throw on the grass. He laid down on one half and patted his hand against the ground on the other. I laid down beside my friend and looked up into the infinite night's sky with him.

"Amy said you two officially broke up. I'm sorry sweetie." I reached out for his hand.

"Why are you sorry? It has been over for some time." He sounded so far away.

"Are you okay? I heard you try to work it out with her."

"Yes, and no. I do not love Amy Farrah Fowler. I had an obligation to her to see things through if that's what she wanted."

"But, sweetie, that's not how relationships work. If you don't love someone you don't stay. You don't promise to make it work. "

"I never promised. I offered." Sheldon didn't seem to notice I wasn't talking about him anymore.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I tried to change the subject," What's that one called?" I pointed to the brightest star I saw.

"That's Polaris, or the north star. It's called that because it is the pole star in the northern hemisphere. From where we observe all other stars seem to rotate around the earth and it stays stationary."

"It's beautiful," we both laid back on the blanket and I used his shoulder as a pillow.

"It is. The ancient Scandinavian people believed that the Norse god's put a spike in the middle of the universe to keep the world from going astray. They thought it was made of a diamond forged by the gods themselves."

"Amazing."

We watched the stars and talked for hours. Sheldon listened to everything that was going on with my career, with Leonard, and even with my family in Nebraska. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

When the sun rose in the morning, we were both dew covered. Sometime during the night  
Sheldon had given up his portion of the blanket to cover me.

"Sweetie, get up. Everyone is going to be looking for us." I nudged him awake.

"Oh," he yawned," let's not keep them waiting then." His warm smile was different than I had ever seen.

Inside, the house was abuzz in morning preparation. Raj was making a four course gourmet breakfast, Amy was skyping with Stewart, and Bernadette and Howard were arguing over baby names. Leonard was just standing there waiting for us until the phone rang.

"Hello, Penny's phone," Leonard picked up my cell," Yes, she's right here. May I ask who's calling?"

He handed me the phone and kissed my cheek," It's your agent. She says turn on the tv."

Leonard started flipping channels, and finally landed on TMZ. The host was a very beautiful brunette woman. I had met her at a recent press event for my movie. She was much kinder in person.

"Up next: what hot supposedly single starlet was caught last night in the arms of her new lover? I'll give you a clue she stars in the upcoming drama _Save me Mama._ The true life story of single mother Claire Hargrove and her struggle to save her children from the life she herself had led. Just check out these pictures."

"Oh my God." My voice couldn't climb above a whisper.

There we were on the screen; me and Sheldon laying in the grass. Pictures of Sheldon covering me, holding me to keep me warm, and one that even looked like he kissed my forehead. I could feel Leonard's stare burning a hole through me.

"_Penny, you are going to have to ride this out. That's why I told you not to get married. Personal lives of new starlets are hard for a reporter to resist."_ My agent Sara was upset.

"I can't ride this out. Sheldon is just a friend. Why don't I go on TMZ and tell them the truth?"

"_Because the producers are liking the buzz you are getting. Tall, lanky, mystery man caught in a desert oasis paradise with the star of a new film getting tons of Oscar buzz… come on sweetie. Even you can see how that could build your career."_

"There's Oscar buzz… already?"

"_There is now. Than scrawny hunk of yours is making everyone remember the name Penny."_

I hung up the phone. Behind me an argument was raging between Leonard and everyone else. He was screaming something at me, and at Sheldon, but the whole world was silent to me. How could this have happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Would you like to own the Big Bang Theory characters? Me too! But I don't… talk to Chuck Lorre.

Enjoy!

Bernadette's POV

"Leonard Leakey Hofstadter! You stop yelling at people. We're here to support Penny not deal with your sassy britches crap. Sit down, and shut up!" pregnancy hormones were no one's friend.

"I…" Howard was caught in the cross fire.

"Shut it Howie! Everyone sit down and let's deal with this like adults. Penny, explain please."

"My agent said this whole thing was good publicity. I didn't do it for that. We were just looking at the stars and talking. Nothing happened."

"Bull…" Leonard was red faced.

"Leonard, please!" Penny begged," Let me explain."

"Okay, explain why Sheldon was kissing you." Leonard was pacing a hole in the floor.

" He didn't kiss me; that's a trick with angles." Even she didn't sound sure.

"Yes, I did kiss Penny."

"And do you want to explain to me why you kissed my finace? You son of a…" Howard and Raj restrained Leonard.

"Leonard, please understand. Penny has taken care of me many times. When I have been sick, and when I have been sad. Penny was sad. I did only for her as she has done for me. I kissed her on the forehead because she has done the same for me when I was sad." Sheldon stared at his feet like they were his only friends," I am sorry if that was inappropriate. I will pack and leave in the morning."

"It's too late for that." I said," I'm right aren't I Penny?"

She nodded," My premier is next week and the press will be expecting me to respond to this by bringing Sheldon as my date."

Leonard left the room silently. Penny sat down next to me on the couch and began quietly sobbing. Amy was the first to speak.

"We were all planning on going to the premier. No one need say that Sheldon either is or isn't Penny's date. Leonard can…"

"I'm not going," Leonard had been listening at the door," I can't listen to thousands of people speculate about the woman I want to marry dating the man I still buy train sheets for."

"You can have your sheets back." Sheldon was angry now," In fact, I am sorry you feel the need to be nice to me at all. I don't need someone to care for me. I do just fine on my own!"

"What the hell is your problem?! I didn't make you leave. You chose to. I didn't tell you to refuse to speak to any of your closest friends for a year. You chose that too. You left us, you left your life behind. I wanted you to be my best man and I didn't even have a phone number to reach you to ask. We've all been friends for years, and you just left. Now you're back and you what? Want to just act like nothing happened?"

Sheldon walked away silently. His bedroom door barely clicked as he shut it behind him. I couldn't help it… I cried.

"Why Leonard? We were all just trying to get along and make sure that he felt welcome." I asked.

"Don't get on Leonard," Raj said," He's right. Sheldon disappeared and then showed up like he had never left."

"You are all so selfish," Penny interrupted the debate," He left because no one; not one of you, thought that he could make it on his own. He wanted to find himself, find a new career, and he did."

"Penny's right. We are each responsible for Sheldon's break down in our own way. I pushed him in a relationship he didn't want. Leonard, you cared for him like a child and never let him forget it. We've all spoken about him harshly and have been cruel at times. More often than not it's been him who has pulled us back together. That's what I had hoped would happen again. Until this weekend I haven't seen any of you for weeks. So if anyone is responsible for being a bad friend; it's all of us. We have been awful to Sheldon." Amy took a deep breath," Penny, I have had a lovely time, and I will see you at the premier." With that Amy grabbed her purse and left.

Penny and Leonard went to their room for what I am sure was going to be another argument. Raj and Howard went to take Amy to the airport. That left it up to me to check on Sheldon.

"Sheldon, can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course. Have a seat." He motioned to the overstuffed arm chair in the corner.

"I am sorry that I have been so harsh to you in the past. I know that it must have taken guts to come here."

He nodded," How far along are you?"

"Oh," I was surprised that Sheldon would care," I am 6 months along. They are twins."

"That would explain your appearance of being in more advanced stages of pregnancy," Sheldon said," Are they Monozygotic or Dizygotic."

"They are identical girls. Howie says he won't ever be free of beautiful women. Though these days I think he's just laying it on thick for me. Who could find a woman who can't see her own feet beautiful?"

"The Mende people of Sierra Leone revere full figured women as signs of fertility and wealth. They believe them to be more beautiful than the average or slim women," Sheldon was trying to comfort me, and doing a very good job," Not seeing your feet though… that would explain the shoes."

"What color are they?" How I managed to make it past Howard with two different colored shoes again is beyond me.

"Bazinga! They match. Just like your twins! Heh heh heh." His laugh was good to hear after such an ordeal.

"Sheldon, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, but I think I know what it is. And… No, I do not want to be your babies godfather."

"Not what I was going to ask," I hemmed and hawed for a second," Why didn't you contact any of us?"

"I did. I just needed people that believed I could go out and face the world on my own."

"You're Penny's friend Shelly aren't you? The one she visited every month."

He nodded. It was all making sense now. Penny kept in touch with Sheldon, but why keep it a secret?

"Why didn't you guys just tell us? Were we that bad?"

"No. I just wanted to be alone. I am sorry. Penny asked me to keep a secret and I have betrayed her. I can't say anymore. I should be alone. Please leave." He held the door for me.

I turned and pulled the big gumby into a hug," I hope you stick around for a while. These Monozygotes need an Uncle Sheldon."

"I will do my very best to make things right."

I turned to leave the room full of warmth and love; that motherly glow they tell you about. Sheldon caught the door just before it closed.

"Bernadette," he paused," I'm sorry if my leaving caused you any pain, and thank you for being so kind."

The door clicked shut, and I heard the lock engage. Sheldon was still very much himself, but somehow more at the same time. _Hopefully, he and Leonard can make peace. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What would happen if fictional characters spontaneously combusted in flames? This is why they don't let me own the BBT or it's characters… it's why I can't have nice things too.

Sheldon's POV

"The Mende really," Howard kissed Bernadette's hand over a plate of pancakes," Well then I have a whole tribe of people to fight off of you with a stick."

She giggled," Oh Howie!"

Penny was lounging in front of the pool talking on her cell phone. Something about the wedding, I'm sure, since she was trying to rearrange cake delivery. Leonard was floating on a raft in the pool.

"Leonard, may I speak with you?" I cautiously asked," I would like to apologize. I have thought about it and I may have behaved inappropriately with your fiancé. "

Leonard exited the pool and approached me," Apology accepted."

"_Apology accepted_. Is that it? Don't you want to apologize for yelling at me, causing a scene, and for generally being a meanie"

"You're right Sheldon," he sighed," I'm sorry. Penny's agent will be here in a little bit. I hope you decided to stay. We've only got one more night here."

"I would like that. Can we go inside and have a hot beverage?" I hoped that hot cocoa would set us at ease.

"How about a soda since it's sunny and 85?"

"I suppose that will have to do."

We both sat at the kitchen table sipping coke. Leonard looked like my old friend, but there was something very different about him. He was on edge, or maybe nothing was different with him. Maybe I had changed so much that Leonard was not the same anymore.

"I am sorry that I didn't call while I was away. I thought that if I called you would try to convince me to come home."

"Of course I would have. Why is that such a bad thing?" he sounded equal parts concerned and angry.

"I would have come home. I needed that time. My world had fallen apart. I lost my first love, string theory, and I didn't know what to do. When the very way you look at the universe is proven incorrect; how do you start over? How do you move on when suddenly everything looks different?"

"Is that what happened? You ran because you couldn't process. Sheldon, people don't run away from home when the world doesn't make sense…"

I cut him off," They run home so the world makes sense."

"Penny?" he asked.

"Penny," I stated," I did not mean to hurt you, or cause undue turbulence in your relationship."

"Our relationship," Leonard snorted," I don't know if we have much of a relationship anymore. Millions of people saw that broadcast Sheldon. As far as the world is concerned, I do not exist, and you sir are Penny's lover. Besides, she's been hiding something for a while."

_It was me! She was hiding me!_ I wanted to scream it, but I couldn't betray Penny again. She would tell Leonard in her own time if she wanted to. I couldn't say anything; so I said nothing.

"Penny's agent will be here in a few minutes. She's going to tell us what we have to do to make this go away."

"Is she good at these things?" I didn't trust many people with Penny, but if Leonard trusted this woman so would I.

"She's a shark," he smiled," No, not a literal shark. She's amazing with spinning anything in her client's favor."

Sara Striederman was a petite woman with delicate features. I was assured by Leonard that this was just camouflage for her fangs, but I still wasn't sure. She was a chain smoker, so we sat outside, and I watched her light one cigarette off of another one.

"Penny you two are going to have to ride this one out. Can," she motioned toward me with her cigarette making me dodge it's embers," this one be trusted not to rat us out?"

"I won't ask him to lie, Sara. It's not fair to him, to me, and it's not fair to my fiancé." Penny was assertive and kind at the same time. It was hard to do anything other than admire her at times like this.

"I'm okay. Really I am. Just so long as the wedding is back on when the premier is over. I don't want to lose my gal forever to this big lug." Leonard was working hard to be charming, but it wasn't his strong suit.

"Sure thing doll."

"As soon as the premier is over, and press, and we find a way to break up and remain friends. But as soon as…" Penny trailed off; her voice dripping with anxiety," Sheldon, sweetie, are you okay with this?"

"I suppose if I have to attach myself, the hot rod physicist, to a starlet… you won't make a bad choice." I gave Penny my slyest smile.

"Then it's settled. You will attend the premier on the arm of Dr. Cutey over there…"Sara's ashes were about to fall all over the front of her black suit.

"Actually, he," she pointed to Leonard," is Dr. Cutey. That's Dr. "

"Oh! I wanna be Dr. Paul Carruthers." I said excitedly.

"Who is Dr. Carruthers?" Sara's ashes finally fell and floated their way down to the knee of her pants.

"Bella Lugosi? The scientist version of Dracula?" Penny was as shocked as I was that neither Sara nor Leonard knew who we were talking about. So they ignored it and continued on in their conversation.

The three planned what seemed like our entire lives out. So much more work went into a movie than I ever thought possible. Over the next few days I had to 'be seen' with Penny several different times, and I had to learn how to walk, talk, and what to wear.

"And we'll have to get him a suit."

"I have a suit. Penny bought me a suit." I insisted.

"I know I did sweetie, but this one would be really fancy."

"Would it have epaulets?" I asked.

"What's an epaulet?" Sara and Penny said in unison.

"Well, they sit on the shoulder of fancy suits and military uniforms. Sometimes they have fringe."

"Like those things Captain Crunch has on his uniform?" Sara sounded disgusted, I nodded," No epaulets."

"Then no new suit. My suit is more than sufficient." I would wear what I felt comfortable in or I would not go.

"Okay…"

"Penny!" Sara objected.

"Sheldon should be comfortable. If he wants to wear that suit he can. How about a new tie?"

"Agreed. Tiny Hubble telescopes doesn't seem grand enough for the occasion."

"Okay it's settled then. You have the schedule. You are getting a new tie. I'm going to try not to panic, and the fiancé is going to attend with your group of friends, but not walk the carpet."

I walked Sara out. She got into a tiny Porsche that left a huge cloud of dessert dust in it's wake as she left. I was glad that she and her demands were al gone.

"Sweetie," Penny stood tip toed and kissed my cheek," Thank you for being such a good sport… Dr. Carruthers."

She turned. Arm in arm with Leonard they walked towards their bedroom.

Leonard whispered," Who is Dr. Carruthers?"

"Long story. I'll tell you sometime." She answered.

Why would he know? After all, he wasn't at the Omaha Drive In with us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are… that star has been dead a while!

I don't own any of the characters from the Big Bang Theory or the show itself. However, I do own my love affair with them and their world. Imaginations are great things… thank you Reading Rainbow! ;P

Penny's POV

Reporters were everywhere. So were fans. It was everything I had dreamed of, but it was still so overwhelming. Leonard and the others were waiting inside, so I was glad to have Sheldon's arm to cling to.

_Penny! Penny! Who are you wearing? Any comments on you being pregnant?_

_ Is this the mystery hunk from the pictures? Penny! Penny! Over here!_

_Let's get a photo! Love the dress! What's his name? Are you getting married?_

Sheldon was being wonderful. He took my arm and guided me through thick crowds, stood behind when reporters wanted pictures of just me, and kept a smile on his face. I wouldn't ask for a better escort.

"It's about that time," I whispered in his ear," I have to do interviews. They are going to want to talk about you. Is that okay?"

"Of course. It's why I'm here. I'm helping aren't I?" he looked so innocent just then. A boy in a world he knew nothing about just trying to be there for a friend.

"You're wonderful." I wanted to kiss his cheek, but Leonard made me promise not to.

We were ushered into a press booth shortly after my co-star left. Makeup people were on hand to do touch ups on both myself and Sheldon. I heard him quietly repeating the word 'cosplay' to himself as they powdered his face.

"So Penny," the reporter asked," you've gone from an unknown actress to one surrounded by Oscar buzz overnight; how does that feel?"

"It's a dream come true. I couldn't have stuck with it so long if it wasn't for the support of my friends and family. They really are the reason I'm here today." Sheldon blushed as I said this.

"You play a small town woman down on her luck trying to free her kids of a tyrannical father. Can you relate to your character?" she asked.

"I have the world's most amazing father. He knew that in small towns, like the one I'm from, it was very easy to let go of your dreams and stick with life as you know it. So he really pushed me. He never let me settle. I think in that way I have a lot in common with my character. She isn't willing to settle for anything less than the stars for her and her kids."

"Speaking of family; do you have anyone special in your life? Are marriage and kids on the horizon anytime soon for you?"

"Right now my life is sweet, and busy, and I'm just enjoying it." Whew! Maybe that would satisfy her.

"So who is your escort tonight?" Nope… here we go.

"That is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He's an old friend." I looked back and smiled at Sheldon; hoping he wasn't uncomfortable.

"A doctor… a life saver! Someone get a chair for the doctor." She continued as Sheldon sat down next to me," So Penny how did you meet the good doctor?"

"He's not…"

"I'm a different kind of doctor. I'm a theoretical physicist. I used to specialize in string theory, but I am currently seeking other avenues as string theory has all but been proven impossible."

"Wow! A scientist; not many actresses I know are _friends_," the emphasis she used on friends was lost on Sheldon. Someone doting on him was not," with a brilliant scientist. What's that like?"

"Well, I…"

"All of Penny's closest friends are scientists. Well, most, our friend Howard is a mechanic. Heh, heh, heh." Sheldon laughed.

"He's right. _All,_" I glared at Sheldon," of my closest friends are scientists."

"Are they all physicists?" the reporter seemed shocked.

"No, my friend's Amy and Bernadette are biologists, Raj is an astrophysicist, Howard is an engineer, Leonard is an experimental physicist, and of course Sheldon is a theoretical physicist."

" You must be one smart cookie to keep up with a group of friend's like that!"

"Well actually she doesn't…"Sheldon started to answer; oh no!

So I did the only thing I could think of to do… I kissed him. I grabbed Sheldon around the neck and I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. A deep, passionate, surprising kiss.

Sheldon's lips were so soft, and so firm at the same time. I hadn't expected him to kiss me back, but his lips parted and he pulled me in close by my waist. The whole world was lost in that kiss. Then we were brought crashing back down to earth.

"Ahem," I had forgotten all about the interviewer in that few seconds," You two seem hot and heavy. This must be the fella from outside your villa. Dr. Cooper, are wedding bells in the future for you and Penny?"

Sheldon looked like a deer in the headlights. He kept looking from my face to the reporter's and back again. _Oh no, he's in panic mode._ Sheldon stammered something like I'm sorry and ran for the outside.

"I… I have to go. Thank you." I chased after him as quickly, but delicately as I possibly could.

I heard the reporter murmur something about _guess not_ over my shoulder. I caught up with Sheldon at the opening of the tent. I stopped him and saw something on his face, a look I had never seen before.

"Sheldon…"

He grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me close to his body. Sheldon brushed a curl of hair out of my eyes, momentarily brushed his lips lightly over mine before plunging deep into another soul shaking kiss. His hands ran up and down my back as I pulled myself closer with my arms around his neck. He ran one hand over my shoulder and up my neck; his thumb running up my throat and along my chin. He used it to turn my head slightly to the side.

"It's not nice to kiss people without permission," he whispered in my ear," I wouldn't do that to you, and I would not have embarrassed you."

He swiped his arm in front of him and slightly bowed; waiting for me to leave the tent. Unfortunately, the flap had been open the whole time. The world was a lit up with flash bulbs, and people screaming.

"I'm sorry Sheldon," I whispered in his ear through my smile.

"You are engaged to Leonard. The next time you kiss me," _next time_," you should ask my permission, and not be engaged to anyone."

Those were the last words he said to me before we reached the theater. We smiled, waved, and posed for pictures the whole way. I couldn't get my mind off of those kisses. I haven't ever been kissed like that before, and all I could think of now as we entered the theater and I laid eyes on Leonard was… I may never be again.

I leaned into Sheldon and whispered," Let me tell Leonard, _please._"

Dr. Sheldon Cooper nodded and walked off without another word. He took his seat at our table leaving only one available… the seat in between him and Leonard. Seems like that was becoming a theme.

I usually don't do this, but I thought I would give you some control over the story. I will wait for 10 comments on this chapter. Make sure you post your choice with your comment. I have written 2 versions of the next chapter. You get to pick which one I post. Just make sure you comment either Now or Later (for when Penny tells Leonard).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks for all the comments and suggestions. This is the version I couldn't get out of my head. I think you'll like it.

I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or it's character… but I love me some Sheldon Cooper!

Penny's POV

"Something happened with Sheldon at my interview." I whispered in Leonard's ear.

"Oh no, he didn't ruin your interview; did he?" Leonard leaned back never removing his eyes from the premier screen.

"No. Not exactly."

"Then can we just talk about it when we get home?" Leonard stopped listening. He leaned into the screen.

"Sure thing." I said, but I was talking to myself.

3 days later…

Raj's POV

"You tell him or I will." I berated Penny.

_How could she not tell him?_

Leonard had been spending the last 3 days in his lab with a new experiment, and unless TMZ suddenly interviewed the real Thor; he wasn't watching. Leonard hadn't seen what we all had. The kiss between Penny and Sheldon could have melted polar icecaps.

"Raj, I'll tell him as soon as this experiment thingy is done. He's so busy. I tried to tell him right after it happened, but…"

"No buts, Penny. You kissed another man."

"It meant nothing," she looked out the window," I mean it was _Sheldon._"

"It may have meant nothing to you, but it was obvious that Sheldon kissed you back." I argued.

"He was helping me make a show for the cameras. Nothing else. " she turned on me; her face painted with anger.

"I don't want to see you hurt either. What happens when Leonard finds out before you tell him? I will tell him to keep him from getting hurt. You know better. I can't believe you would cheat on Leonard. You are a cheater."

"You will stay the hell away from me and from Shel… Leonard," she poked me in the chest," I'm not a cheater. But I am a bitch, and if you tell Leonard before I can; I will kick your little hobbit ass all the way to Mordor."

"Penny, I am…" sorry just say it Raj.

"You will stay out of my relationships. Do you understand, or do I need to be more clear?" she had me backed up to the door.

"Yes. I am sorry, Penny. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You don't always know what's best. You don't know anything about our relationship. You…"

"I should go," I opened the door to Penny's new apartment with Leonard and quickly shut it behind me.

In the hallway stood Sheldon. He tilted his head to the right examining me like a theorem that he just didn't have the solution to. Then suddenly, Sheldon turned and opened the door to his new apartment across the hall from the old.

"Won't you come in, Raj?" He motioned me into his apartment.

I took a seat on the familiar red leather couch that we had drug up the stairs so many years before. Sheldon went to his kitchen, and pulled a wooden box out of his cabinet and two mugs.

"Would you like a cup of tea, cocoa, coffee?" he asked.

"Tea would be nice."

"I have darjeeling. May I speak with you in confidence?"

"Yes, please."

Sheldon brought two cups of tea, and sat next to me on the couch. We sipped in silence for just a moment before he cleared his throat.

Ahem," I heard you speaking to Penny."

"Oh," _crap_," you did? I am sorry if I upset you Sheldon. I don't mean to insinuate that you have feelings for Penny."

"No, I do have feelings for Penny." Sheldon sipped his tea as punctuation to his sentences.

"I know. You have feelings of friendship, and familial feelings, and annoyance when she uses your wifi."

"I do have those. However, I also find that I have romantic feelings for her. Unrequited, but romantic nonetheless."

I almost spit my tea all over Sheldon. He handed me a napkin to wipe the dribble of Darjeeling that trickled down my chin.

"Sheldon, are you sure?"

"No, I have never had these feelings. By process of elimination; I have eliminated illness, possession, aliens, and even alternate reality interference. All that was left was romance. I find it most unsettling. Especially since the object of my affections is currently engaged to my best friend."

"This. Is. Crazy. When did this happen? Does Penny know? Does Leonard know?" I had so many questions.

"June 16th. I don't believe so, and no… really Raj! I have just told you that I have undergone almost a year of rigorous scientific inspection and all you can do is gossip?" Sheldon shook his head and went to put his tea cup in the sink.

"So you called me over here to tell me all of this, but I cannot ask any questions? Are you crazy?! I have a thousand questions!" I grabbed him by the shoulders.

Sheldon shrugged me off of him, and backed away. I tried to right myself. _Sheldon loves Penny. _

"No, I called you over here to discuss your conversation with Penny." _Oh no! She said that she didn't have feelings for him… he must be crushed._

"I don't think that we…"

"Listen to what I have to say, please."

"Okay."Sheldon had just finished washing our tea cups. He was still holding one in his hands when he turned to speak to me.

"You need to watch what you say to Penny. I find myself very protective of her and I am experiencing anger that I have only experienced previously when my mother would force me to sing in the church choir."

"I…" was Sheldon threatening me?

"If you upset Penny again, I will be forced to deal with you by physical retribution, and the assessment of apartment fines."

"Sheldon, I didn't mean to upset…"

"I will crush your larynx. You may leave now."

I left 2311 n Los Robles very confused. Penny cheated on Leonard, but didn't tell him. She threatened to assault me, and so did Sheldon! At least the Darjeeling was good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own these characters. They belong to Mr. Lorre. Thanks for the show, Chuck!

Leonard's POV

For the last week, I had been spending my time at the lab and asleep. I hadn't seen Penny for more than a few minutes each day. I was really looking forward to dinner with her at home.

"Hey," she was un-boxing our dinners," how was work?"

"Good. I'm just glad to be home. Do you have to out tonight?" Penny had been doing press and publicity events all week. Apparently, you have to go out to a lot of clubs with people you don't know when you want to be famous.

"Nope," she kissed my cheek," I'm all yours."

We sat down to dinner, and the conversation began to lull. Penny was clearly distracted. She stared out of the window.

"So, I never got a chance to tell you; I really loved your movie."

"You fell asleep." She said," It's okay. I know it wasn't a big action movie. I didn't expect you to like it."

I fell asleep. I thought she hadn't noticed, but I guess I was wrong. The movie was just so long, and we had already spent the entire day prepping for the event.

"I'm sorry. I was just so tired from the day we had." Surely she would understand," Hey, didn't you want to tell me about your interview with Sheldon?"

Penny turned beet red. She gulped down her glass of wine, and poured another. She gulped it before topping it off again. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah," she paused," about that interview; it went well."

"So were you able to explain that Sheldon was just a friend?" I hoped they had gotten this cleared up so I could be seen with my fiancé.

"No… not exactly. I did tell them that he was an old friend, and a physicist…" she trailed off.

"But?"

"But they didn't believe me. And then they started talking about how smart I must be to hang out with so many scientists. Then Sheldon was going to tell them how dumb I was. I couldn't stop him," another pregnant pause," so I kissed him. I couldn't think of any way to get him to stop. We just have to ride this out until it's acceptable for us to 'break up'. Please understand."

"Is… that… all that happened? Can we get this contained so no one sees it?" _control yourself…_

"Sheldon was upset that I kissed him without permission. So he kissed me without permission… outside the tent. Everyone saw. Then there are these." She slid several magazines across the table.

Headlines like: _Sexy star meets sexy scientist_ and _Look at that kiss! _Confronted me on the covers. Pictures of their steamy kiss filled the pages. Even the style photo of Penny was taken with her arm in arm with Sheldon.

"It meant nothing." She tried to cup my cheek, but I pulled away," Leonard, it meant nothing. It meant _nothing._"

"Are you telling me or trying to convince yourself?" I asked," You promised. You promised you wouldn't kiss him. You promised you would clear this whole boyfriend thing up. You promised that you don't have feelings for him. Look at these!" I threw a magazine at her.

Tears ran down Penny's cheeks," I'm sorry. I know I screwed up. I don't have feel…"

"Shut up," I couldn't take this anymore," I don't want to hear your lies. I want you to leave."

"Wha… what are you saying?" she sniffled.

"I'm saying that I won't play second string to _Sheldon Cooper._"

"I don't want you to," Penny reached for me.

I ducked her grasp," You put me second to him, to a ridiculous career, and I'm sick of it!"

"_Ridiculous _career?" her tone changed from sadness to anger," You said you supported me?"

"I have. I paid your rent, your utilities, I bought you a car, and I don't think you've paid for more than one meal the whole time I've known you. I would call that support."

"I meant my career, you jackass," she yelled," that's it… I'm done."

"You're done?" I asked.

Penny grabbed a bag from the closet and started grabbing clothes. She packed quickly, and was at the door before I realized.

"Penny," I said," I think we both said some stuff we didn't mean. Let's think this through. We can work it out." The adrenaline from our fight had worn off. I was going to lose Penny if I didn't do something quick.

"Too little, too late. Kiss my ass Leonard Hofstadter." She flung her ring at me and slammed the door behind her.

For the first time, my apartment felt lonely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If I had a million dollars, I'd buy me a house…

If I had a billion dollars, Chuck still wouldn't sell me the Big Bang Theory or it's Characters.

Hence they do not belong to me.

Amy's POV

Penny has been staying with me for nearly a week, and though I love my bestie… this was enough for anyone. Her clothes were everywhere, my couch was a bed, and if I had to sing one more verse of Shania Twain I was going to dissect my own brain. Bestie had to go.

"Penny, might we discuss something?" I handed her the omelet that I had made her for breakfast.

"Mrmmmhrmummm." She nodded.

"I was thinking that you have been stuck in this apartment for almost a week. I would like you to come to work with me. Then at lunch maybe we can search for you a new apartment."

"You don't want me here," she choked on her food," I didn't realize… I'm so sorry Ames."

"It's not that," _yes it is,_" I would like to have Stewart over and I am afraid that your ample bosom may be too much for him to resist."

"Oh…" Penny silently mouthed the word wow," Stewart only has eyes for you Amy, but I get that I've stayed here a while. Is there something I could do to make it up to you?"

"Well," I thought," would you be willing to undergo a series of brain scans today. All you have to do is let me hook up some electrodes and answer the questions I ask."

"I… um," she stared off for just a second," I guess that would be okay."

I have been dying to scan Penny's brain for years. So as soon as we arrived at the university I applied the electrodes to her. She sat uncomfortably in the room. Penny fidgeted from one cheek to the other.

Cleeeurrrick, the microphone squealed," Now, Penny I am going to ask you a series of questions. When you answer I will just write down what part of your brain lights up. Do you have any questions?"

She shook her head no.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Penny."

"Good, but from now on completely answer all of the questions. That will give us the best reading." I explained.

"Okay," she said," What is this machine called?"

"It's an fMRI. It lets me monitor the parts of your brain showing the most activity at any given time."

"That's kinda neat!" she seemed satisfied by the answer given," Let's do this! Hit me with the next question."

"Are you currently in a stable relationship?"

"No." there was a hitch in her voice.

"Sorry about that. I needed a base line reading of something other than your name."

"I'm okay. Let's keep going. Ask me more about Leonard if you want. I'll tell you all about him being a douche!"

"Okay…" I replied," what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actress. Not that Leonard cares! Do you know that he said my career was frivolous?!"

"I did. You have mentioned it many times over the last week. Let's contin…"

"You know what else Leonard did? He took things way to far. He accused me of loving Sheldon. Seriously? Sheldon Cooper?"

"Penny. Do you want to talk about this," maybe if I continue with this discussion I can get the readings I need.

"Sure, why not!" Penny sounded perturbed.

"Leonard accused you of doing what?"

"Cheating on him with Sheldon." Her voice may have been flat and emotionless, but her brain scans were lit up like Christmas.

"Did you or did you not kiss Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes,but…"

"Yes is fine," I don't know that I could handle hearing about that kiss. Though it had been a year, and I was very happy with Stewart, that kiss on the front of so many magazines really stung.

"Sorry. I didn't think of how hard this would be for you. We can stop. I just think it's insane that Leonard has convinced himself that I am in love with Sheldon."

"Are you?" I probed further hoping to log her lying response.

"What's the purpose of this test," she sounded agitated.

"By logging your brain scans on questions that I know the answers to I can assist in making the fMRI as accurate if not more than a traditional polygraph. Your discomfort today may save lives later."

"Okay, let's keep going then."

"Are you in love is Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

"No. I am not now, nor have I ever been in love with Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"So the kiss…it meant nothing?"

"Just a publicity stunt. It meant absolutely nothing to me… or to him."

I interrogated Penny for the next hour. I asked questions about her life alone, her life with Leonard, and her broken engagement. A few tears fell, but she kept urging me forward.

"Keep going, I'm fine." She sniffled.

"I think I have the readings I need." Surely we could stop now that she was crying.

"Are you sure?" the blonde bombshell blew her nose.

"Positive. I want you to see something."

I unhooked Penny from the large amass of electrodes. She went ahead to wait in my office. As I burned her results to a disc I debated: _should I tell her?_

"Penny, I would like to show you your brain. This area here is the part of your brain that lights up when you lie."

"That's why it's so dark?"

"Yes, this is where I asked you your name. _This _is where I asked you about your career, and _this _is where I asked you if you loved Sheldon. Notice the color differences."

"What are you saying?"

"This area of the brain is activated when you think of someone or something you love. Notice when I mentioned Sheldon this region lights up. This area over here is responsible for anger and violence. It only activated when I spoke of Leonard or your mother."

"I don't want to know any more."

"How long are you willing to lie to yourself?" I asked.

"_You_ are the last person I need to discuss this with." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"I am precisely the person you should want to talk to about this. If anyone knows what it is like to love Sheldon Cooper it is me. My love was not returned, but you…"

"Amy! He kissed me to make a point. He wanted me to suffer. After everything, he wanted to punish me for kissing him without permission. It doesn't matter if I care about him. After everything, he still doesn't care about me!" she wept.

"You are wrong. Sheldon is the man that dated me and left. For more than a year he did not speak to me, but you have been gone 1 week and he has called me several times a day to check on you. He knows you are angry, and that what he did caused you pain." I explained.

"What? What do you mean he's called _every day_?"

"Each day you have stayed at my house Sheldon has called at least twice. Each day the frequency of his calls increases. He has asked for you not to be told that he is checking on you. He says that your independence is important."

"Amy, what if I threw away the best thing that has happened to me for a wannabe romance with a man who may be incapable of loving me back?"

"That is a risk that you chose; though I argue that Leonard is not the best thing that has ever happened to you. You have become an acting sensation, married and divorced an Adonis, risked it all to chase your bliss, and soon you will be the maid of honor at my wedding. I argue that Leonard; while remarkable, is just a blip of awesomeness in an otherwise fantastic life."

"Thanks Ames… wait… are you getting married?" tears were instantly replaced with a large smile.

"I am… to Stewart. He asked me just before you moved in. That is why I have been so callous in rushing you out of my abode." I apologized," I'm sorry, bestie."

"Don't be! I'm so happy for you! Have you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet. I was waiting to tell you before I went much further in the planning." I held out my hand and showed Penny the modest ring that Stewart had given me," It's not much, but it doesn't catch a lot in it… which is a blessing when you spend your day dissecting monkey brains."

Penny looked green," I can't wait. I am so honored that you would want me to be your maid of honor."

"Of course, but you will have to wear a burka. I'm happy you have Sheldon, but Stewart is mine."

"Oh Amy! I will wear whatever you want. I'm not so sure I have Sheldon. I mean, what would I do with him if I did?"

"I would suggest you ask him that."

"I think I will."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait. As I do not own The Big Bang Theory or it's characters I had to wait for them to be available…:D

Send me a review and let me know where you think the story is going next. I don't think anyone will guess, but a couple of you are bonafide mind readers!

Penny's POV

"Thanks for meeting me." I said to the short bespectacled experimental physicist across the table from me.

"The cheesecake factory was a surprise. I wouldn't have guessed that you would pick here, but then again I wouldn't have guessed a lot of things about you."

"Did you bring it?" I asked.

"Yes," he handed me a key," This is the key to your storage unit. All of your remaining stuff from my place and Sheldon's is there."

"Thank you. I got a place just outside of Hollywood. I didn't want to bother you, but until now I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"I don't… but I guess I needed to." He sighed.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"I have to know; did you ever love me? Were you ever going to marry me?" his voice cracked and he tried to hide it by sipping his iced tea.

"I was going to marry you, and I thought at the time I loved you. I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I am sorry." I reached for his hand, but he jerked it away.

"Sorry doesn't mean much when I am trying to pick up the pieces of my life where some unfeeling harpy decided to rip my heart out and stomp on it." Blood rushed to his neck and ears.

"Leonard, I am truly sorry for any hurt I caused you, but this wasn't a one way street." How dare he call me names after everything he put me through over the years.

"So now it's my fault that you fucked Sheldon?!"

"I _never_ had sex with anyone else. I kissed him. I kissed him for a publicity stunt. I didn't come here to fight with you."

"No you came to make sure _I_ bubble wrapped all of your Hello Kitty baubles before _I_ rented you a storage locker, and _I _spent two days moving _you_ out of _my_ apartment." He was doing a poor job controlling his anger," Besides, don't even play like you don't have feelings for Sheldon. That kiss was no publicity stunt."

"I never said I don't have feelings for him, but it was that publicity stunt that made me realize that I did."

"Oh, so the dozen or so trips all across the county to see your sweetie didn't make you second guess our impending marriage?" Leonard smiled that smug little smile he makes when he thinks he's won an argument.

"I should have told you, but we both needed it to be our secret at the time. I needed someone who didn't look at me like I was a trophy to be won, and he needed me to be someone who believed he could make it on his own. You made us both feel like we were less than what we are, but you know… that' s our fault for giving you that power!" _how long have I been holding that one in?_

"That's how you see me? Some ogre who didn't value you enough? What was there to value? A girl who though very beautiful and very tough finds her only worth in memorizing and reciting the work of others? You're pathetic. You mooch off of everyone you know…"

"You're right. I was pathetic. I fawned over a guy that used me as arm candy to get admiration from a bunch of people that he hated anyway. I let you buy me things because I thought it was you caring for me, but it was just your way of securing your investment. As long as I was broke and broken you always had a pretty face on your arm, and someone to stroke your ego and tell you how smart you are." I stood from the table, threw down an envelope, and walked out of the restaurant.

Leonard followed me," What is _this_?" he waved the envelope in my face.

"It's a check." I replied desperate to sound casual now that we were out in public and the press could be anywhere.

"A check? For what?" he realized that people were starting to stare and began whispering through a forced smile," Why did you give me a check?"

"That check covers ever meal, every dime you loaned me, every gift you bought me, the car you bought me, my half of the rent, and absolutely every cent of the storage unit fees. That way when I look back I can say 'No one. Not even Leonard Hofstadter owns me.' Oh and there's a slip to get into a safety deposit box so you can have your ring back."

"I never thought I owned you, Penny." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Leonard, I'm sorry I hurt you. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I spent time with Sheldon because he knows exactly what that's like. He knows about only living up to the expectations you have for him. I was so scared about my career; I needed to talk to someone. Face it Leonard, you weren't going to be happy living as my arm candy on the red carpets. That's the life I want. I want to be in the spotlight. I want to learn and recite other people's work and own it. I want my work to bring people to tears, and make them laugh. You didn't want that life."

"So you left me because you didn't think I could learn to play Beta to your Alpha? Or because you loved Sheldon? Please Penny, I need to know. I can't move on…"

"I left," I took a deep breath. He wasn't going to understand," because you told me to. That's the difference between you and me Leonard. When you didn't get your way, you threw me out like yesterday's garbage. I would have stayed and probably lived a happy, but much smaller life with you… until you got sick of me again."

"Penny…" he trailed off.

"I thought I loved you. I thought for sure that everything I felt for you added up to love in the end and I would get that swept off my feet feeling one day. I have to thank you."

"Why?" tears now flowed freely down both our faces.

"Because, if you hadn't kicked me out, I would have been reduced to living a tiny life and I never would have realized what love really is. I never would have realized that I love someone who may never love me back, and that's okay. He doesn't have to. Love is love, and I am grateful to feel it for the first time." I kissed him on the cheek and turned to get in my car.

Leonard grabbed my hand and spun me back around. He brushed the hair from my face, and wiped the tears from my cheek. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me, but pulled back.

"If you love Sheldon, I mean really love him… you are going to have to tell him. He's been moping around his apartment for weeks waiting for you and making death threats to Raj. They are getting kind of creative actually," he let out a small chuckle," Last week he told Raj that he was going to feed him hamburgers until he exploded and was reincarnated as a dung beetle."

"It's good to see you smile," I cupped his cheek," I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't know. If I had known…"

"I know," he nodded," I don't know if I can right now, but I would like to be friends. I can't imagine life never seeing you again."

"Me either." I shrugged and smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to figure out how you tell a cyborg you love him," I said," What about you?"

"Maybe I'll start writing country songs. You know; my woman ran off with my roommate, my mother writes at length about my genitals, and I have an engagement ring no one wants. It's the stuff Randy Travis only dreams of."

"Good luck," I got into my car," Leonard," I leaned out my open passenger window.

"Yeah?" he turned back toward me.

"She's out there you know? You just have to find her."

"Guess I had better start looking then, huh?" he smiled and disappeared into the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own any of The Big Bang Theory or it's characters.

Sheldon's POV

"Do you miss her terribly?" Raj asked; jerking me from my concentrated state.

"I don't think there are degrees. You either miss someone or you don't. I do admit that I would like to see Penny soon, but she has thus far chosen to stay far away from me."

"Ah, unrequited love," Howard sighed mockingly.

"Raj! Did you tell Howard about our conversation? Are you determined for me to thwart you?"

"I'm sorry. Sad love stories are meant to be shared over a bucket of popcorn and milk duds." His thick Indian accent enunciated popcorn so that the word sounded like the cracking kernels of the item itself.

"He didn't have to tell me, Sheldon," Howard defended his friend," You've been moping around here threatening anyone that said her name."

"Well," no way out of this one," I miss her."

_Knock knock knock,_" Sheldon," _knock knock…_

I raced to the door before she could finish," Penny," I said as I opened the door.

In the doorway of 2311 n Los Robles Ave apartment 4b was a beautiful green eyed blonde. Her smile was warm, and inviting. And her voice like honey… oh no… she was talking and I didn't listen.

"Well? Can I come in and talk?" she asked.

It was all I could manage to do by nodding my head. The object of my affections was in my home, and she wanted to speak with me. As my mother would say _Hallelujah!_

"We should go," Raj pulled on Howard's sleeve.

"Why?" Howard mused," This is just getting good."

"Goodbye, Howard." Penny shut the door behind the friend duo.

"Can I interest you in a beverage?" I asked.

"A glass of ice water would be great." She smiled; her hands stuck in the pockets of the shorts that didn't quite cover them.

I poured Penny a glass of water from the fridge. She looked nervous as she fidgeted on the couch. I was too. I almost spilled her glass twice before it got to her.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I am up for a role in a t.v. show, and you are uniquely qualified to help me with getting to know the character."

"Really? Are they bringing back Firefly?" how exciting would that be?!

"No sweetie, that one is dead I'm afraid." She still called me sweetie; she couldn't hate me that much," I am up for the role of Iris West. She's…"

"Flash's love interest." I answered quickly.

"She I knew you would be the person I should ask for help. I was hoping you would help me get into character. Maybe give me some back story?"

"Oh, of course," I said hoping there was more," It really depends on if you are portraying Iris West, Iris West of New Earth, or Iris West of Prime Earth."

"Why don't you tell me about your favorite Iris…" she scooted closer to me on the couch.

"I'm the one that dates the flash."

"That would be Prime Earth Iris West. She is a reporter, obsessed with her estranged brother's criminal case, daughter to an abusive alcoholic paraplegic." I explained.

"Wow, that's quite the character. I'm not sure if I can handle all that." Penny bit her bottom lip in what I can only describe as beautiful and tragic anxiety.

"I think you will do a splendid job. After all, you have already starred in one movie… can another one be that different?" surely this acting thing wasn't that difficult.

"Can I go over a scene with you?" a hint of a smile graced her lips," Please?"

"I suppose. What do I have to do?"

"Well this is my audition scene. Basically, you just have to react to what I do and say like the Flash…"

"Barry Allen," I corrected," Barry Allen is who she interacted with.

"Okay," Penny laughed," Sweetie, I need you to react like Barry Allen would."

"I believe you were right," I said," I may indeed be uniquely qualified to help you with this."

"Okay, here we go," she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and shook her shoulders," _Barry, would you like to have dinner with me?"_

"Is this about Daniel? I can't break protocol for some two bit robber."

"Good job sweetie!" She squealed," Wait, who's Daniel?"

"Penny, it's her brother who the Flash caught during an armed robbery," I sighed," Don't break character!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she shook again," _Barry, I know you can't concern yourself with Daniel. He's my worry. I just thought that you might want to have dinner with me. Is that such a strange thought?"_

"Well, yeah," I replied in my best Barry Allen voice," It's a little strange that a reporter for the Gotham Gazette wants to make time with a police scientist. Especially when that reporter is trying to free her brother who was caught red handed during an armed robbery."

"_Well,"_ she kissed me.

Her lips gently brushed mine at first. She took my top lip between hers and gently nibbled as she pulled her body in close to mine. Like the instincts of a body that I didn't know, my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in close. I could smell the sweet honeysuckle of Penny's perfume. It filled my nostrils and made the haze I was caught in that much sweeter.

"I guess I'll just have to prove to you how much I like you." She pulled back and straightened the wrinkles from her clothes," I'm sorry I didn't ask permission that time either."

"You broke character." I said out of breath.

"No sweetie. That kiss was all me. I have feelings for you. Not just 'friend' feelings. I really like you, Sheldon. I know that it's too much of me to ask for you to feel the same way, but I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I asked still caught in a trance from that kiss.

"Maybe you felt the same way. But I can see now that you don't. I'm sorry. I should go."

Penny quickly gathered her things. She put her shoes on and was to the door very quickly. I was trapped in my body. Struggling for my mind to break free was like trying to wade through molasses in the winter.

"Sheldon," all I could do was nod in response," I'm sorry I kissed you. I promise I won't do it again without your express permission."

She grabbed for the door handle. Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline and courage swelled in my chest. I ran for the door. I reached it just as her hand graced the handle. My body was not my own anymore. I grabbed Penny by the shoulders and turned her back to the door.

My arms instinctively pulled hers above her head. My left hand pinned her wrists to the door. Suddenly, and without warning, my hips thrust forward, sealing the gap between the lower halves of our bodies.  
"Sheldon," she whispered breathlessly," what are you doing?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

I lowered my head to hers and our lips met like a feather's touch at first. Then a feeling I couldn't name swelled in me again and I let go of her wrists. She pulled me to her against the door. My hands had a mind of their own. They explored every inch of Penny that I could reach. I cupped under her buttocks and she rose to wrap her legs around my waist. Her hands were in my hair, cupping my face, and all over my back. It seemed like there was no division between our bodies.

"Don't…" I panted," be sorry you kissed me."

"I wasn't sorry I kissed you. I was sorry that I upset you."

"Penny, stay with me… please?"

"I have to go home." She sounded disappointed.

"Stay with me. I want you to stay with me." I begged.

"Sheldon," she kissed me lightly on the lips again," you don't know what that would mean. I like you, but I don't want to rush you. Don't hurry because you feel like you can keep up. You may be smarter than me about 75% of the time."

"99." I corrected.

"80-20 is my final offer. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to this. Your first time should be with someone you love."

"You don't think I love you?" what was this feeling if it wasn't love?

"It's not that. It's just that it's too fast. You don't know if you love me. If I had told you I loved you what would you have said to me."

"Thank you."

"Well," she kissed me again," _Thank you_ for the lovely evening, and all the help. I want to see you like this again. I want to kiss you again, and you owe me that dinner Barry Allen." She winked and closed the door behind her.

I had her; I had the woman I desired so, and she left. My body was in shock from the most physically exhausting endeavor it had faced, and my mind was reeling from her words. This wasn't like anything I had experienced before, and I didn't think it would ever be that way again. One thing was for sure; I wanted to feel like that every second of every day… now I just had to figure out what it took to keep up with Penny.

Leave me your comments. I love to get them, and they honestly spur me on to write more. When I get 20 comments on this chapter I will finish and release a 3 chapter chunk. It's a juicy one I promise! Tell me what you think about Sheldon and Penny's impending relationship. I warn you the next few chapters are juicy, but bumpy too!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A great debate is stirring as to whether I own the Big Bang Theory and it's characters… I assure you I do not.

Howard's POV

"What do you mean you _kissed_ Penny?" Raj's thick Indian accent made the word kiss sound like keys.

"Penny and I kissed. We were in my apartment, and she kissed me, then I kissed her. What part aren't you understanding?" Sheldon studied Raj's face looking for confusion.

"Guys," I interrupted," I think we're missing the important part… Sheldon has a girlfriend again."

"I do not. Penny was very clear when I brought her a relationship agreement. She was not my girlfriend. If I wanted her to be my girlfriend; it was not to be done through contractual agreement. I don't know any other way. This woman is insufferable. She wants, but doesn't explain… women!"

"Sheldon, she wants what all women want…" Raj interjected.

"I abhor shoe shopping, and I refuse to watch any more Nicholas Sparks movies. They are always full of plot holes, and I don't understand why he always uses the same actress. Does he owe her money? Does she have blackmail on him."

"Rachael McAdams is a national treasure!" Raj yelled.

"Maybe Penny wants a little brown chick and brown cow before she seals the deal." I elbowed the gangly man in the ribs.

"Really, Howard?" Sheldon tsk tsked," She may not live in Apartment 4b any longer, but she still doesn't have room for livestock."

"No, no, no," said Raj," She wants to be wooed. Sweep her off her feet. Show her your romantic side."

"I am a scientist," Sheldon scoffed," I have only 3 sides: inquisitive, ferocious intelligence, and a touch of whimsy for cosplay."

"Why don't you use a bit of you _whimsy_ to show the lady a good time?" I asked," perhaps a bit of joie d viver to lure her into your girlfriend trap."

"What do you suggest?" Sheldon was humbled… this was weird.

"You should take her on a hot air balloon ride! Ooooh! Over Napa Valley. Drinking wine and eating exotic cheeses!" Raj was in full blown Kuthrapali mode.

"Or you could ask her on a normal date. Somewhere nice." I suggested.

"Oooh! There's a Steinhardt and Turok lecture about how dark matter plays a role in their Time Arrow theory. Fun for all! Oh goody!" Sheldon clapped his hands in excitement.

"I was thinking more like dinner at nice restaurant and a walk on the beach. You know… human fun."

"Phhht," Raj disapproved," Walking on the beach is sooo overdone. But you can hire a sky writer. They are surprisingly affordable."

"I wish Leonard were in town," Leonard had gone to Cern for a conference.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because he is the only one who has up to date research on what Penny likes and dislikes from a potential mate."

"Sheldon, you cannot ask Leonard for advice on dating Penny."

"I don't see why not." He quickly replied.

"He's her ex. They broke off an engagement. You're the guy she left him for…Is any of this making sense to you?"

"Of course. It all makes sense, but it doesn't explain why Leonard should be allowed to hoard valuable information on romantic preferences of Penny," I stared at him in disbelief," I was not allowed to keep my research secret from him after he stole my app project."

"That was our app project and you butted your big robot nose in."

"Anyway, I don't see how Leonard could deny my access to this valuable information."

"We're going to have to agree to disagree then."

"No," Sheldon stomped his foot," I will agree that I am right and you are wrong, but I will not agree that we should disagree. You should conform to my thought patterns and processes… if you can keep up. If this is an issue of intelligence I am happy to use much smaller words. Would a high school reading level be sufficient."

"BERNIE!" I bellowed.

"Sheldon Cooper if you call my husband dumb one more time and you make me have to get out of this chair; when I catch you I will rip your arm off and eat it like a chicken wing. Do you understand?" Bernie had entered that lovely stage of pregnancy where comfort was no longer an option, but unbridled rage was.

Sheldon looked defeated," It's remarkable how much she sounds like your mother."

"Thanks a lot Sheldon. Now I know these will be the only children I have." I quipped quietly.

Not quietly enough," I'm glad _you _know _now_," Bernie remarked," Because I knew it when the stick turned blue. Now, get me a hot pocket!"

"Yes, dear. Coming, dear," I said," Raj make her a hot pocket."

"Okay, but you are taking it to her. Last time she bit my finger."

"Maybe I should wait." Sheldon sounded like someone had taken his protractor.

"You definitely should not wait." I warned," Penny is a movie star now. There are going to be men knocking each other down to get at her door. You can do this Sheldon. You just have to be selfless instead of selfish." _Wow… I feel like Yoda._

"Howard, I think you're right," finally Sheldon understood," I can do this… thank you for your wildly misguided suggestions."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own the characters, just my love for them. While I'm at it… I don't own the fire ants, the KFC 11 herbs and spices, or Motorola. Whew! It feels good to get that off my chest!

Penny's POV

"It's been 3 weeks," I said to Bernadette," 3 long weeks and I haven't seen or heard hide nor hair of Sheldon Cooper. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he doesn't like me like that."

"Maybe he does and he just doesn't know how to express it." She replied.

"Maybe he's just a cybernetic clone from the future that took over Sheldon's body."

We both stared at Amy in disbelief. Since she began dating Stewart, her references and conversation had gotten much nerdier and leaned toward science fiction more.

"It's not that far off. Sheldon hasn't been acting like himself for over a year. During that time away he could have been kidnapped, DNA samples taken, and replaced with a genetically identical cybernetic clone." Amy explained.

"… or he could be shy." Bernadette did her best to steer the conversation back the way it came.

"I just don't get it. I have an awards show coming up and I would like to take him as my date for real this time."

"Wasn't last time horrible?" Bernadette asked.

"No, it was wonderful… or it would have been if I wasn't still involved with Leonard. I just don't know what to do. I can't afford the scandal of taking someone else, but I don't want to go alone and I only have 1 seat."

"You can take me bestie," Amy gave her best Farrah Fowler smile," I am sure I'm free that night. If not I'll cancel my plans."

I glanced at Bernadette," I'm out. Until I pop these crazy twins out I'm couch surfing."

"Okay, I'll take you Amy. That sounds great. Thanks." I was fighting hard to hold back my tears.

Why hadn't Sheldon called me? Did I make a mistake thinking that he was capable of a relationship? Maybe it was time that I gave up on that whole ordeal…

"Penny, may I use your computer?" Bernadette asked.

"Of course, what do you need it for?"

"We sent Howie's mom to that Biggest Loser Camp in Arizona. A snickers, two milkshakes, and a small biting incident later… she's been kicked out. Her flight arrives soon. I have to tell Howard when to go get her."

"Bestie," Amy sat down next to me on the couch," what do you think of this dress for your big awards show?"

Amy showed me the dress on her phone. It was metallic gold, and looked like something Princess Diana would have worn to a ball. There was no way my agent would let her walk down the red carpet with me like that.

"What about something simpler?" I asked. I showed her a black beaded boat-neck style gown.

"It seems a little dull, but I guess it's your night. _Can't stand it if you aren't the center of attention._ Not an attractive quality."

"Penny?" I was so grateful for Bernadette for grabbing my attention," when was the last time you checked your email?"

"I don't know? A week… maybe 2? I stopped looking at it when I started getting emails from Leonard about the tabloids calling to interview him."

"You have 12 messages from Sheldon."

"What?!" _why would he email me?_

"Yeah, they are all right here. I can read them out loud if you like…"

"NO!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Okay, Bernadette… let's get those fetuses of yours home."

"But I haven't…"

"Read the room." Amy shuffled Bernadette out the door as quickly as she could move with two babies and ankles the size of volleyballs.

I sat down to read the emails, but then I got up. I didn't know if I could handle hearing what he had to say. I paced for a bit before finally landing in front of my laptop.

The first email read:

_Dearest Penelope,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I apologize for it taking me so very long to reach you, but as you were moving I thought it best to avoid contact. I do not lift well, and abhor manual labor. This way I could not be asked to, or refuse to help you move in. _

_I have given much thought to our discussion of a relationship. I do not agree to the terms of no relationship agreement. It baffles me why you would request such a thing. The agreement would protect you as well as myself by clearly outlining what each party expects._

_I would like to take you on a proper date, but first I would like to meet to discuss the agreement…_

The letter continued on for some time about wanting and needing a relationship agreement to be able to spend time with me. I skipped down several letters. The mood changed with each one. _Have you thought about the agreement, maybe we could wait on an agreement, screw the agreement I just want to see you, _and finally the very last email.

_Penelope,_

_You were right. I don't understand what love is. Please forgive me .If you ever think you could trust me with your emotional well being again… I want to learn what love truly is. _

_ Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

First, I began to hyperventilate, then sob uncontrollably, and eventually I laughed through my tears. I had been waiting, dreaming, about being with Sheldon and I thought that he had ignored me. Turns out he was hurting too; thinking I had ignored _him_.

I ran for my purse; stubbing my toe along the way, and searched for my phone. After landing my fumbling fingers on it, I struggled to dial.

"Hello?" a southern woman's voice answered on the end of the line.

"Hi, this is Penny. I'm trying to reach Sheldon. Who is this?"

"Penny, this is Mrs. Cooper; Sheldon's momma. How can I help you?"

I explained to Mrs. Cooper the whole ordeal. I told her how we had spent a year leaning on each other for support. I told her about never loving Leonard, about thinking that I had always loved Sheldon, and about asking him for more. She listened in silence as I blurted it all out.

"Penny, Sheldon isn't here. He left a few days ago, and forgot his phone. I'm supposed to ship it to him today."

"Where is he? I have to see him." I begged.

"Well, I promised not to tell anyone," she hesitated," I can tell you where he's not. Sheldon Cooper is certainly not staying with your father in Nebraska. Nope, that's definitely not where I would go. You could beat him to wherever he's going by hopping on a plane. Sheldon likes the train, but it's awful slow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper." Tears poured down my cheeks.

"One more thing," she asked," have you two… sinned?"

"No ma'am."

"You keep it that way," you could hear her smile through the phone," Oh, and Penny…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't let him worm his way out of happiness. I'm glad it's you."

I hung up the phone with Mrs. Cooper and began immediately dialing again. I needed the first ticket to Omaha, and I didn't care how much it cost.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own the Big Bang Theory or it's characters. However, I give them free rent to roam around my brain.

Wyatt's POV

Sheldon showed up at my house 3 days ago. Not a bag one, and crying something about my daughter.

"Sheldon," I said as I cast my line out into the pond," you ever gonna tell me what's going on with you and my little girl? What'd she do kick ya in the cajones?"

"No. Nothing like that. I would rather not talk about it."

"Alright then."

We sat by the side of the pond catching our dinner for hours. Silence; that was the way of a true man. I had taught Sheldon a great many things while he stayed here before, but silence seemed to be one of the few that stuck.

As the sun set, and cast that denim blue and purple hue across the sky, we loaded up our tackle and headed for the house. Sheldon carried his pole, but left me with the stringer of fish. I cleaned them at the kitchen table while he got the oil ready for frying. The boy didn't mind catching or cooking them, but one glance at blood and he was out like a light.

"Wyatt," he broke the hours long silence," do think we could go to town tomorrow. My phone has still not arrived, and I would greatly like to replace it."

"I guess," just then came a knock at the door," I bet you that's the UPS man now. Mark just lives down the road. Sometimes he brings our packages in the evening on his way home."

"Oh goody," he said with none of his usual excitement. Whatever Penny had done to that boy had broken him.

I followed him out; just in case it wasn't Mark, and our guest wasn't friendly. My son's _associates_ have a bad habit of showing up tweaked out and in desperate need of my 'correction'. It must have been his phone, because when he got within 3 feet of the door, he began running and all I heard next was the slam of the screen door against the porch.

Sheldon's POV

"Penny!" I shouted," What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this." She handed me a UPS box," Mark had already gone home for the night. He said no one was here when he showed up."

"We were fishing." I explained.

"I figured that. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry. I am the one who harassed you about a relationship agreement that we don't need. If there is no relationship…" she kissed me.

Penny wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to my eye level. Her kiss was feverish, and made my knees weaken. They weakened so much that we fell back onto the porch swing. Penny's fingers ran through my hair and clawed at my back. She suckled at my bottom lip, and made me want so much more.

I began to have that out of body experience again as my own hands fumbled behind her seeking to touch skin. Soft curves and warm tanned flesh graced my fingertips. I began to explore; hungry for more.

**KABOOM**!

Wyatt had come out onto the front porch; shotgun in hand, he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Well," he spit off the front porch," that explains why you are so tore up. Penelope Jane, button that shirt and get in the house."

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"NOW!" Wyatt's tone left no bargaining room. She clutched her unbutton shirt closed and ran for the house.

I sat shaking in fear. Wyatt still clutched his shot gun when he sat next to me on the swing. He kicked toe to heel over and over rocking us ever so gently.

"My Papaw made my Granny this swing as a wedding present. Told her that as long as it had a swing in it he'd love her," Wyatt leaned the shot gun against the porch railing," It would be wise of ya not to violate it or my daughter again. Understood?"

I nodded furiously.

"Now son, I would like to know what your intentions are with my baby girl, but I am afraid I already know…"

"Wya… Sir, I assure you that this is not who I am. Something overcomes me…"

"When your around yer little filly. I know son. I was once a young buck like you," Wyatt pulled a picture of a young woman who looked a great deal like Penny from his wallet," This is my filly, my kryptonite if you will. I have been happily married to her for 35 years. I lost all sense when she walked into my life."

"She's lovely," I thought as I stared at the face of a younger brunette version of Penny.

"She has given me a son, two beautiful daughters, a home, and a life I would protect with my very own. Is that what you want from my Penny?"

"I want,"_ oh no… what was it that I wanted? _ Then it came to me," I… want to make her happy."

"Well," Wyatt spit again. This time with impressive distance," I suppose that'll have to do for now. Just keep your hands off my daughter."

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Go wash up for supper."

With that the gun, and Wyatt disappeared into the house as the screen door gave another slam. Happy. That's all I could think about when it came to Penny. I wanted to make her happy. That should be easy enough… I only had to go to Nebraska to figure it out… I'm doomed.

**_First 5 comments with the same answer win! Do you A) want to meet Penny's mother in the next chapter or B) want to head back to California and the premier?_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or it's characters… stop asking! :D

Penny's POV

"Sheldon, will you pray over our food?"

"No, Mrs…"

"I told you before sweetie, you can call me Mom or you can call me Ronnie. I have also told you before that we pray over our food. Now if you don't want to pray over our food; you may ask Penny to do it."

"Yes, ma'am… I mean Mom. Penny would you do the honors for me." Sheldon asked.

My mother was a kind hearted woman, but she didn't understand anyone not wanting to thank Jesus for every breath they took. I love Jesus as much as the next girl, but somewhere along the way I had accepted that Sheldon didn't. I was very grateful though; that he didn't attack my mother like he did my own.

"… Amen," I said," Mom, would you pass the fish?"

"No ma'am, Missy. You catch it, you eat first. You know the rules in this house. Your Pa and Sheldon worked all day for this dinner. Sheldon, what would you like first?"

"The hushpuppies, please," he replied," Mom, did you know that the first recorded use of the word hushpuppy was in 1899. Southern trappers would cook balls of the breading that they used for their fish and toss them to their dogs to keep them quiet. Hence the name _hushpuppy._"

"I did know that, Sheldon. I didn't know the date, but I knew about those barking dogs. Did you know that in Jamaica they make sweet hushpuppies called festivals. Then they put jerk chicken on them." My mother asked.

My mother is always the good hostess. When Sheldon stayed here before, she learned that he loved trivia. So now, she googled whatever they were going to eat that night and came up with fun facts for him. She was very good at putting people at ease.

"Mom, may I be excused?" I asked.

"No you may not. Young lady, you will help me serve dessert." It was never a good thing when Mom wanted to see you in the kitchen.

"Penny, do you want to tell me why I heard a gunshot from my front porch? Should I ask Sheldon?" nothing slipped past my mom.

"Sheldon and I were kissing. Daddy didn't like it. He overreacted."

"He overreacted or you were underdressed?" _sharp as a whip…_

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you Mom me! You will keep your clothes on in this house." She smacked at my hand as I picked a cherry from the pie.

"We," I licked the sweet pie filling from my fingers," were on the porch."

"Oh, even better. Reverend Howard lives across the street. How am I going to explain that one? How about this: you will keep your clothes on with the exception of _solo_ bathing in the state of Nebraska."

"Alright." It was easier to comply than fight my mother. She was like a tornado when her eyes got focused on something. It was much better for her to focus on my brother and his upcoming parole meeting.

"Alright, now that this mess is settled, I can say this… it's about time. I don't know how long you planned on keeping up that charade with Leonard, but I am glad you came to your senses. That boy was never right for you… too much of a push over."

Mom moved from the kitchen with a swiftness that most people wouldn't contribute to a woman of her size. I wouldn't call my mother fat, but her curves had rounded and softened over the years. That didn't stop my dad from pinching her butt as she set his extra large piece of pie down in front of him.

"Mom, this pie is delicious." Sheldon had come a long way learning to compliment people. My dad spent a great deal of his time teaching him about being courteous to the women in his life.

"Yep, Ronnie, this pie is mighty tasty. A little tart though; why don't you come over here and sweeten it." My father wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Mom onto his lap. They snuggled and kissed for a few minutes before…

"Wyatt! The kids don't want to see this. Let me up."

"Oh Ronnie, if you'd seen how I found those two this afternoon you'd realize we're awful tame."

She smacked him in the shoulder with her tea towel. Dad dipped her back and kissed her neck like they were kids. Mom giggled and squirmed away from him. _How I dreamed of a relationship like that._ Sheldon must too, because he reached out and grabbed my hand. This gentle squeeze was more than any words he could have said.

"Sheldon," my dad growled as my mother walked away from his embrace," it's time we go outside and have a beer. Grab us a couple would you?"

Sheldon obediently grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and followed my father outside. I grabbed one of my own, and began to follow.

"Penelope, we have dishes to do." My mother chided.

"Mom, I don't want to leave Sheldon alone with dad. Heaven knows what he'll do to him."

"That boy is fine. While our men relax on the front porch; we will do the dishes."

I begrudgingly followed my mother into the kitchen. There was only 1 plate that hadn't been loaded into the dish washer. She loaded it, and smiled at me.

"We came in here for one plate?" I asked," Why couldn't I go outside?"

"Men swing and drink. Ladies sip and spy." She winked at me.

My mother, the sweet Miss Veronica, leaned across the kitchen sink. She strained to reach the knobs of the small window, but when she finally pulled it open I was greeted with an amazing sound. Every word my father and Sheldon were speaking was coming in through a set of old metal funnels my mother had decorated her sill with.

"You evil genius!" I exclaimed.

"You think that I would let your Daddy be alone with all those boys you and Marjean brought home? Shoot, I've been listening as long as there have been pimply boys asking to take you two out."

"Mo…"

"Shhh! You're missing the good part."

_"Wyatt, do I have to drink this?" Sheldon asked._

_"What did I tell you about a man's beer?"_

_"If a man offers you a beer it's rude to refuse. It's like refusing his daughter if offered."_

Good to know that Dad thinks I'm as valuable as his budlight.

_"Sheldon, I need to know: do you love my little girl? I won't have another man treat her like that Leonard did. I thought that boy knew what it meant to care for a man's daughter, but too many tear filled conversations later and I knew he didn't."_

_"Sir, I meant what I said earlier. I want Penny to be happy. If that is with me I will be overjoyed, and if it's not I will just be content that she is happy."_

_"But love, son, it's an important part of happiness. I know you don't believe in the Good Lord; he'll wait for you, but he said that 3 things remain at the end of the day… faith, hope, and love. The greatest of those is love. Now, I'll ask again: do you love my Penelope?"_

_"Wyatt, I don't do well with the expression of emotion. It's not something that I can cope with easily. My mind is quantitative in nature. When I can't truly quantify something; I don't understand it fully." Sheldon explained._

_"And… you can't quantify love?" _I could almost hear Sheldon nodding,_" Well I can help there. Are there any people or things that if they didn't exist or were taken away you wouldn't think life was worth living anymore? That you'd rather die than give up? That you would take their grief with a smile on your face and joy in your heart?"_

_"Yes, sir. If that is love; then I love my mother. I love science…" he trailed off._

_"Do you love my Penny?" my dad asked again," Well alright then. At least we know."_

"What does he know? Mom! You have to go find out."

"Young lady, I don't _have_ to do anything." My mother wiped her hands on her apron and left the room.

I was left standing there. Silence rang throughout the house louder than any gong. By the time I heard the screen door open the sound was deafening in my ears and tears threatened to fall from my eyes. My father slid past Sheldon, and we were left standing in the foyer staring at eachother.

"Why do you look sad?" he asked.

"I'm not sad…"

"Drat! I thought I was finally getting that one… hungry?"

"No. I'm scared. It's like sad though."

"Why are you scared? IS THERE A SPIDER? WHERE IS THE SPIDER, PENNY?!" Sheldon went into panic mode.

"No, calm down sweetie," I assured him," there is no spider. I'm scared because I really like you. I love you, and I am not sure you love me. That's scary. Sheldon… "

"Penny, I cannot promise you many things. I cannot promise you that I will always be able to physically express myself, or that I won't hurt your feelings, or that I won't put my work first, or that I will remember your birthday, or …"

"Sheldon!"

"… what I can promise is this. When I think of my life and everything in it; you are my Polaris. If that is love then, yes, I love you."

I wrapped my arms around Sheldon and pulled him tight; burying my head in his chest.

Wyatt's POV

"Polaris? What's that supposed to mean?" my sweet Ronnie asked.

"You should have eavesdropped at that window a bit longer." She opened her mouth to respond, but bit her lip instead," Polaris is the north star. All other points of the universe seem to rotate around it."

"She's his Polaris… well… that'll do." Ronnie kissed my cheek and took off for our bedroom; giggling her whole way up the stairs.


End file.
